Chihiro Kosaka
Character Overview Chihiro Kosaka (小阪 ちひろ Kosaka Chihiro) was previously known as the 6th spirit holder. She has made several appearances in many different arcs, including those before her own. Personality Kosaka Chihiro is an acclaimed normal girl whose hobbies involve reading magazine and chasing after cute guys. Her attempts at chasing after cute guys is shown to be unsuccessful. However, she does not seem to be greatly affected by the rejections. She usually gets over them the next day. Overall, she is seen as a pretty nice girl through her relationship with her friends, while other times she can be very rude and harsh as shown through her caustic remarks toward Keima. She later reveals that she is insecure of herself, feeling that she is not very pretty, smart or athletic and wondered if she had any value. By attempting to date good looking boys, she thought that she would be chasing after a goal and become unique because of it. After her capture, she decided to start a band, so that she has value. Appearance Chihiro has a short brown hair, cut somewhat similar to Keima's. She usually wears a pink or cream-colored hairpin on the left side of her head. She doesn't change clothes much in the manga or in the anime. However, she prefers casual clothes over dressy clothes to fit in (apparently because of her somewhat boyish character). During the Old Conquest Arc, Chihiro wore a flower hair clip instead of her usual hairpin. Plot Overview Daily Arc She has made several appearances in many different arcs. On several occasions, she has been seen to offer Elsie advices. Chihiro Kosaka Arc When Elsie goes back to school again and complains that there is another whole week of study in front of them, as it is a Monday, Chihiro tells her that she must not think about the day as a Monday but as a Wednesday. Later, Elsie was seen asking about help as Keima was depresses but then Chihiro denies helping her because 'what good would it do her' and 'that if she came into contact with Keima, she might get infected'. Keima then walks away. It is later shown that he is affected by her words and starts showing a slight insecurity within himself. Chihiro accidentally bumps into him while looking for her new potential boyfriend. Elsie later senses Chihiro to be the next holder of a spirit. Afterwards Keima and Elsie witnessed her confessing and being rejected by a boy, the captain of the soccer team. Elsie then sees Chihiro crying. Later the next day, Chihiro greeted Elsie normally and started telling her that what she saw yesterday was uncool, which causes Keima to then want to cheer her up until she starts going on about the next boy that she likes. Eventually after that, Keima is seen to be reacting madly towards her and leading to the point where Chihiro later stomps on him out of anger, calling him a cockroach. After that Keima and Chihiro eventually end up coming back together to clean up the classroom with each other. Then later she starts talking to Keima about which boy she likes. Keima wants to help her, but she is then seen to be showing some interest in Keima. Later that day, it got to the point that she was so in love with Keima that she eventually refuses to confess to the other boy that she originally likes. This causes Keima to become mad because everything that he has done for her was for nothing. Later, Chihiro disappears and is eventually found hanging out at a ship nearby the school. She then talks with Keima, leading to the point of them kissing, causing the spirit inside her to be released and captured by Elsie. After all that, she becomes alot happier with life to the point of starting her own band, known as the 2-B Pencils, and asks Elsie to join. Hunting Break Arc When Kodama agrees to give the 2-B Pencils a clubroom if all of them got 100% for their English test, Keima agrees to tutor them as well as Kanon after some coercing from Elsie. When Elsie mentioned the word "kiss", Chihiro, as well as Ayumi and Kanon were shown to suddenly become very embarrassed, almost going into shock, hinting that they haven't completely forgotten about what happened with Keima. Ayumi, Chihiro and Kanon all managed to get 100% after Keima's tutoring, while Elsie only got 45%. Nevertheless, Kodama gave the 2-B Pencils a clubroom as he was very happy that for once, Keima did not get 100% and instead got 99%. Old Conquest Arc After Kanon confesses to Keima, Chihiro, like other previous targets, is affected by the news. She is angry enough to pour steaming hot coffee on Keima. Keima then tries to reconcile to which she tries to ignore. She is now labeled as " likely to have a goddess". When Keima was initiating an afterschool event with Ayumi, he was surprised when he saw Haqua (Elsie at the moment) and Chihiro also at Inazumart.While Chihiro was waiting for Elsie, she saw Keima looking for bass strings. While with Keima at the music shop, she decided to test a guitar and asked him not to leave her while playing for it embarasses her. After playing the tune, Keima then asked Chihiro whose song she played and she said that it's her song. Keima complimented it had a nice ring to it. Chihiro then leaves Keima, saying that she felt sick talking to him. Later, when Keima got sick, he uses this chance to initiate an event involving the two remaining goddess candidates, Ayumi and Chihiro. After Keima called Ayumi, Chihiro called at Elsie's phone, which Keima possesses, and was surprised when Keima answered. Keima then tells her that Elsie isn't home because of the buddhist memorial service and nobody will be home even if she comes followed by a remark,"Stupid". Even though Keima said this, Chihiro still came and is welcomed by Ryo. Keima then hid Ayumi under his blanket to prevent her and Chihiro from seeing each other. Even though Chihiro said that the reason she came is to give Elsie some score sheets, her real reason for visiting was that she wants to play the tune that she played when she's with Keima at the music shop. After Keima complemented the tune, Chihiro then leaves the room and thanked him for letting her play the tune while he has a cold. Before Keima was about to confess to Ayumi, Chihiro unexpectedly knocked on Keima's door and confesses her feeling to Keima from outside "his" room. When she is about to say more, Keima responds coldly, asking what she said, as if he did not hear anything. Giving the reason that he dozed off, Chihiro says that she said nothing and leaves. Keima looks outside the window and sees Chihiro leaving. While in a music shop, Chihiro's phone rings. She answers and hears a familiar yet unexpected voice. It is Ayumi, who is on the second floor of Keima's house, and she is asking if Chihiro likes Keima. Ayumi asks Chihiro over the phone whether or not she likes Keima. Hearing this sudden question, Chihiro is flustered and asks where this came from. In order to avoid suspicion, Ayumi says she heard this from the "whispers of the wind". Meanwhile, Keima is impatiently waiting for Chihiro to answer his call. Chihiro suddenly asks where Ayumi is, and she tries to end the call instead. Chihiro then admits that she suddenly confessed to Keima, but she feels it is just because of the many times she has asked so many guys out that she suddenly confessed to Keima also. But Ayumi says Chihiro's feelings are genuine and that she will root for Chihiro. Ayumi cuts the phone, leaving Chihiro a bit puzzled. Later, outside, in the night sky, Chihiro travels along the seaside while Ayumi rides the bus. Chihiro gazes up to the boat that she and Keima went on during her arc, wondering if Ayumi was at Keima's house. During the eve of the Mai-High, festival, Chihiro and other friends teases Ayumi about the Pre-Pre Contest. Chihiro returns from buying steam buns, only to see many people crowd along a wall. It is the ballot for the Pre Pre Mai High, and photos of the candidates are being passed out. Chihiro walks past the crowd, but on the other end, sees Keima posting a photo of a 2D character. After gazing upon for the second, Keima is kicked by one of the ballot staff, who asks in anger what Keima is doing. Keima responds with pride that the Contest is only an amateur contest without 2D characters. The ballot staff members are angered and start kicking Keima more, while Chihiro in the background is asking them to stop. After seeing Keima being beat up, Chihiro comments on how stupid of Keima it was to do such things. After he sits up, their eyes meet for a second, and they avert their gaze from each other. Before Chihiro is about to go off, Keima exclaims that his PFP is missing. Chihiro talks about how it is a curse on Keima for him not trying to couple with someone for the festival. He tries to lash back by asking if she has a partner, to which she replies that she is a performer, therefore no need of one. Abruptly, he thanks Chihiro for visiting him. Right when she says that she is glad Keima is now fine, she finds the PFP under one of the benches. Hearing this he hurries over to get it, but Chihiro takes it away from him. She suddenly asks, seeing that Keima has no partner, if he wants her to be his partner. Keima is amazed by this developement, as he planned to be the one to ask this question, using the posters as a reason why he asks. He first tries to offend her by saying that they will only bicker, but she continues to approach. Seeing the push, he replies with a yes. She returns the PFP and walks away. After some while, Chihiro enters the classroom that is adjacent to the veranda where Ayumi and Keima are standing. After Ayumi pushes down Keima, Chihiro asks if Ayumi is going to go to the midday band practice, which Ayumi responds with a yes. In the light music clubroom, Miyako is surprised by Chihiro's sudden submission of a new musical piece. Chihiro says that they don't have to practice it, as she herself does not expect themselves to play it for the live. The three are bothered by the fact that Elsie is taking too many breaks, but Chihiro says that she will definitely come the next day. They also notice that Yui is not present. Later Keima (being kicked by Ayumi) lands in front of Chihiro. Keima states that he is taking out the trash, while Chihiro also says she's also taking out the trash. the two goes to dispose of the trash, and after walks back together. Chihiro mentions how they also did the same thing before, refering to the time during her conquest. Keima starts to wonder how much Chihiro knows, but goes onto the conquest. He talks about a story he heard of, where "if two people bring the same item" to the campfire, good things will happen. Keima shows disbelief, while Chihiro starts to dig into her pockets. She calls out to Keima and asks to take out his hand. He does, but instead of placing an item she is holding onto his hand, she shoves in into his shirt. Chihiro walks off, while Keima is trying to get the item out of his shirt.Later, Keima is holding the item that he received from Chihiro, which is an old guitar pick. Chihiro then goes away. Later, when Keima was waiting for her, and just as Nikaido walked away, Chihiro rushed towards Keima and apologies for being late. She was also wearing a flower hairclip. Chihiro explains that the band, had taken longer than anticipated. Keima then says that he's "fired-up" for the festival. As both were enjoying the festival, (Technically, Keima was thinking about the conquest and Vintage). Chihiro asks Keima that the stage seems to be larger this year and feels excited that the band will be performing the next day. Keima then gets out of his thoughts and asks Chihiro what she said, causing her to feel a little angry. As Keima asks if Ayumi is popular, Chihiro then said if they should go somewhere else and then pushes Keima to the campfire. At the campfire, Chihiro asks whether if Keima brought the guitar pick in which Keima affirms.Keima asks if it really is fine if he got it which Chihiro said its fine since its used. Chihiro wonders if good things will happen if they bought the same objects. Chihiro said that she felt that good things will happen during the festival this year. Keima then asks if Chihiro want to go somewhere quiet (to kiss her). Chihiro said that the fire just started. Keima smartly argued that that's why it will be along time before the fire gets put out thus, they should go. Chihiro complied. At a dark corner, Chihiro doesn't want to go since she's "afraid" that Keima will "embrace her suddenly when no one's around". Just as Keima was about to kiss her, he found out that its a lovers' corner. Chihiro later said that its alright to go to a dark corner now. Keima said that why don't they go to the south building. Chihiro asks that isn't it closed. But Keima said that the rooftop (which he always uses can still be used). Chihiro agrees and holds Keima's hand. Later, Chihiro and Keima reached the entrance but she wonders if the room to the rooftop was opened as well.Keima stated that he knew the password to the door. At the rooftop,Chihiro comments how empty and cold it is and how the campfire looks like a speck. Keima then said how Chihiro is different than her normal self. Chihiro then said that how she usually wouldn't even talk to Keima but today, she wants to be with him forever. As she was talking how forever might be too much, Keima pounced on her ad wanted to kiss her. Chihiro then asks Keima to be gentle, since this is her "first time". Unknown to Chihiro, Keima realised that she doesn't remember her conquest and thus, have no goddess in her.... However, even though Chihiro does not remember her conquest, she tells Keima that she loved him for a long time. Keima becomes confused by this and questions how Chihiro could have feelings for him, to which Chihiro responds that she doesn't need a reason to like him and kisses him. Afterwards, when Chihiro asks if Keima likes her, he denies having any feeling for her saying "There's no way that I would like you" and faces away from Chihiro. Chihiro asks why would Keima do such a thing with the latter repliying that this is a payback for making fun of him. Keima then said that this is enough and ordered Chihiro to stay away from him. Chihiro then runs away with her eyes covered by her hair. During the actual Mai-High Festival, Chihiro entered the club room of her band and greets Elsie who's already there. As Elsie was about to introduce Keima, the latter is missing later, Yui and Miyako entered and finally, a dejected Ayumi enters while Chihiro tries to lift her spirit up. Mai High Festival Arc At the actual day of the festival, Ayumi came to the club room, asking Chihiro if she wanted to go to the café. Chihiro said that she still have to practice the song and tune since it is a huge responsibility. Ayumi then praised Chihiro and said that she felt glad. As Ayumi was about to tell Chihiro about Keima, she remembered Chihiro's events from last night and she hesitated. Chihiro asked what's the thing and then said that they would enjoy the festival as she left . When Ayumi left, Chihiro was shown to look at her guitar with a sad expression. Later, when Miyako and her went to the 2-B cafe, Chihiro saw Ayumi pushing Keima away, Chihiro complimented Ayumi and left. Later, Chihiro comes to the cafe and switches with Ayumi but questions Ayumi what she was talking with Keima. But her fellow classmate said that more help is needed. Chihiro then proceeds to take an order of coffee with lots of sugar from Lune. Chihiro later goes to the girls lavatory where Ayumi is. She confesses that she got dumped by Keima and even though she thought she was serious that wasn't the case and she failed to meet Ayumi's expections. Chihiro told Ayumi not to talk about her to Keima and left, but not before thanking Ayumi unknowingly causing her friend to be even more guilt ridden than before. Later, Ayumi was shown to be ignoring her calls. As Keima was trying to find Ayumi, he banged into Sumire, while helping her out with finding the lid of Sumire's pots, Chihiro found and gave it to her. Sumire thanked her but Keima asked Chihiro to team up with him. Chihiro is shocked as Keima clamly said that if the "obstacle"(Chihiro) helped him, the conquest(of Ayumi) will be much easier. However, Chihiro slapped him and said that how can Keima speak to her as if nothing has happened. But Keima said he has not. Keima then said that they must set aside petty differences as Chihiro kicked him and called him a scum. By nightfall, Chihiro went up to the roof and found Ayumi. She jokingly called her a ninja and asked her how do they introduce the members of the 2-B Pencils tomorrow as Ayumi said that she cannot be in the band anymore, greatly shocking her. Chihiro then asked why as Ayumi says that she wanted to quit because she does not cheer for her during her Chihiro's re-conquest. Keima then pops out and asked Chihiro what was it that she want to say and pushes Chihiro away. Keima then tells Chihiro that they need to pretend that they are talking as the latter punches Keima away. Ayumi was shown to be even more sad and unwilling to say and Keima then announced that he had something to say to both of them, Suddenly, 3 Vintage members appears and caught them in a balck sphere. As one member, Gira tells Lune that they captured the trio and all seems lost, the trio was saved by Haqua. As The Vintage members fought with Haqua, Chihior and the others hide nearby as she aksed if she should call the police. Later, when the fight's over, Chihiro and Ayumi wanted to know what happened as Haqua and Keima tells them that its all an act by the "Specail Effects club". Haqua then blamed it on Keima , much to Chihiro and Ayumi's chargin. As Keima and haqua worries about the goddesses, Ayumi suggests that they go home.... Relationship Elucia de Lute Ima Elsie is one of Chihiro's best friends. It is often seen that Chihiro gives Elsie advice for help on her relationship with Keima. Later, she helps Chihiro make her band. Keima Katsuragi Like almost all the of students in class 2-B, she makes fun of Keima. After her capture, because her memories of the capture was erased, her attitude towards Keima stayed the same. However, she often blushes when she is close to him. She has also dropped the habit of calling him "Otamega" in favor of calling him "cockroach". It is later revealed that Chihiro had feelings for Keima predating his conquest, but she never told anyone (possibly out of fear that her friends would make fun of her). Her secret affection for Keima seems to be quite strong as when Keima rejects her, Chihiro was on the verge of tears. Ayumi Takahara She is Chihiro's best friend and also, unknowingly, rivals in their love for Keima. Like Elsie, Ayumi helps Chihiro make her band. 2-B Pencils Chihiro is the founder of the band. It consists of her close friends. Trivia * Her name comes from the Kawachi-Kosaka Station (河内小阪駅, Kawachi-Kosaka-eki). * She likes heart-throbbing things such as handsome guys * She dislikes serious things. * Her fandom shorthand is "26". * On Wakaki's blog a poll was placed to vote for their favorite feminine character. Chihiro ended up in fifth place. * She is the sixth capture of Keima in the series. * Her recent trouble is that the band members she chose are all flashier than herself. * In an omake, Chihiro gives a gift to Keima, and the present was a girl school uniform asking if he wanted to join her band. * In season 2, Chihiro's pupils enlarge significantly than season one to show the difference between her being a mob character to a heroine. * The cause of the crevice in Chihiro's heart was her belief that she can never be special and will always be living the life of a "normal" person. * Chihiro seems to like to eat meat buns . * In Omake, it is revealed that the reason of Chihiro's heroine development was because of the enthusiasm of Wakaki's editor. Quotes * (To Keima) "Is it your job to talk about people,you low level cockroach guy!" (Chapter 29, p.11) * (To Ayumi) "I'm not bad right? Otamega started it!" (Chapter 29, p.15) * (To Keima) "I can't shine like everyone else... Even if I'm serious, nothing happens!" (Chapter 31, p.13) * (Elsie to Chihiro) Elsie: "But...I can't play any instruments..." Chihiro: "I suck at singing as well, but in my life, I'm always the vocalist! Even if I suck, I still have to sing!" (Chapter 32. p16) * (To Keima) " Katsuragi! There's something I forgot to tell you. I... like you." (Chapter 155. p17-18) * (To Keima) "By the time I realized it, I was already in love with you!!" (Chapter 166. p12) * (To Keima) "You don't need a reason... To like someone!" (Chapter 166. p10) Category:Female Characters Category:2-B Pencils Category:Maijima